I Just Wanna Know Your Name
by amagicalship
Summary: Killian arrives at a party and is immediately taken with the beautiful blonde woman he sees across the room. However, getting across that room to meet her proves to be more difficult than he ever imagined.


A/N: This was a birthday fic for my lovely friend kjb2609. Happy Birthday Kath!

* * *

Killian could see that the party was in full swing by the time he walked up the driveway to David and Mary Margaret's house. The muffled din of music and laughter permeated the quiet night air, bringing a smile to his face. He could tell good things were awaiting him inside.

Walking up the stoop with a bounce in his step, he came to a stop at the front door and was just about to knock when he noticed a crafty wooden sign hanging inside a wreath. "Come on in, make yourself at home!" the sign read, and Killian shook his head at another of Mary Margaret's cutesy contraptions.

Turning the knob, he found the door unlocked, and he casually made his way into the foyer which adjoined the great room. The sights and sounds of the party were brought to life before him, people talking, eating, and drinking in various parts of the living room and kitchen.

He was just removing his sport coat when a very attractive face caught his attention from across the room. She was perched on a barstool, her long legs a vision in a short skirt, and luscious blonde locks floating against her back. Emerald green eyes caught his unwavering gaze, and she stopped in mid-movement, holding her beer in mid-air on its way to her mouth. He gave her his best "come hither" smirk and saw the corners of her mouth turn up in the barest of smiles, though the dimples in her cheeks gave her away. Ducking her head adorably, she returned her attention to her drink and the conversation she was having with a group of ladies including Mary Margaret.

Who was this beautiful siren? And why hadn't David ever mentioned her before? He would make it his mission to find out.

He was still caught up in his newfound enchantment when David himself came over to greet him.

"Killian! How are you, buddy?" he said, offering his hand for a friendly shake and breaking him out of his trance.

"Dave! I'm well, thanks, mate. Lovely of you and the missus to invite me," he said, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, of course. Let me take your jacket for you. We're putting everyone's things in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you," he said, giving him the jacket with one hand and holding out a bottle of red wine with the other. "And this is for you."

David draped the jacket over his arm and took the bottle from him. "You didn't have to do that, man. But thanks, this looks like a good one. Maybe I'll hide it from the guests," he added in a conspiratorial whisper as he elbowed him. "Come on in, make yourself at home - like the sign says."

He was just about to turn and walk down the hallway when Killian caught his elbow.

"Dave, I was just wondering, who is that lovely lass talking to Mary Margaret?" He nodded his head in her direction.

David turned back towards the kitchen. "Who? Oh, yeah, I thought you might take a special interest in her," he said, smiling. "That's -"

But he never finished his sentence because their friend Robin had the ill-timed inclination to interrupt them right at that very moment.

"Killian. Hey, mate," he said, his face the approximate expression of a basset hound.

"Robin," Killian said, giving him the sympathetic head-tilt. "How are you holding up?"

"Ah, well, you know," he replied, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It hasn't exactly been a walk in the park, but I'm managing best I can. It's Roland that I'm worried about."

Killian grimaced. "Ah, yes. Divorce is never easy when children are involved. But he's normally a cheerful little lad. I'm sure he'll come 'round eventually."

"Aye," Robin nodded, his head hanging low, before regarding Killian again. "I was wondering if I could bring him around to your clinic sometime, let him see what a veterinarian does, visit the animals, that sort of thing," he asked.

Killian smiled brightly, bouncing on his toes. "Sure, mate. Anytime! You can call over and set something up with my receptionist so that I'll not be in surgery when you come."

David returned from putting Killian's jacket away just then and jumped into the conversation. "Hey, you can bring him to the animal shelter, too! We've got some new puppies just recently that could use a little playtime."

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate that," Robin responded, smiling wanly. Killian patted him on the shoulder, glancing back to the kitchen to see if the blonde was still there. She was, looking as delicious as ever as she threw her head back in laughter at something Ruby just said. Killian had to fight the urge to grin in pleasure, remembering his current company.

"Killian, let me get you a drink. Still keen on that Brugal anejo rum?" David asked. "We've got it stocked just for you."

"Sure, that sounds splendid, Dave," Killian replied, then turned back to Robin, who was sipping a beer. "So, tell me, how are things with Marian?"

Robin shook his head. "It's the strangest thing, really. It's like she's a completely different person now. I hardly recognize her."

Killian raised his eyebrows, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, mate, women are unpredictable at best, and a complete mystery in all other cases."

Robin chuckled at that. "Too right. I just never imagined when I married her that she'd turn into such a...witch! I mean, honestly…"

Killian shook his head, grinning. He was right about that. The last time he had seen Marian, she had interrupted their boys' night with venom in her words, more or less telling everyone to get out immediately. They had nicknamed her "The Wicked Witch of the West" after that little performance.

"You said it, not me." Killian looked at his friend sympathetically. "It's going to be alright, though, you know it? I have a feeling your true soulmate is still out there. Perhaps Marian has a long lost sister," he said wrily, making Robin laugh.

"Now that would be a wonder! Pretty sure if she had a sister she'd be as much of a man-eater as Marian has become."

The men chuckled together amiably, and again he caught green eyes glancing in his direction. Killian reached up and toyed with his shirt buttons, letting one more slip loose. He wasn't sure why men prefered to be so "buttoned-up" all the time when he was perfectly suited letting his chest breathe freely. That got her attention, and he could swear he saw one perfectly-manicured eyebrow raise just slightly before she turned back to her conversation.

David returned with Killian's drink, handing it to him.

"What's this? Something about Marian's sister?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I was telling Robin if Marian has a long lost sister, then he should be sure to look her up!" Killian informed him.

David laughed. "Oh! Hey, we should introduce him to Mary Margaret's step mother! She's single."

"Geez, Dave. What do you take me for? Some kind of desperate sod?" Robin questioned.

Killian raised his eyebrows. "Regina is a lovely woman, that's for sure, if you can get past that whole 'evil queen' persona she's got going on."

"Yes! And she's actually not much older than Mary Margaret, which is a little weird for me. Her father married young the second time around, you know how that goes." David chimed in.

Robin shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm ready to get back in there yet, to be honest. Marian was the love of my life." He looked wistfully at them, taking another long sip of beer.

Just then the door opened, letting in a gust of chilly air. A few of the candles they had lit on the mantel flickered briefly before holding their flame. Regina herself walked in the door, and the three men turned to look at her, wide-eyed. She glanced up at them curiously and fixed her suit jacket back in place, smoothing a cool hand over her short dark hair. David finally broke the silence.

"Regina! So glad you could make it," David said, walking towards her and giving her a quick hug.

Killian turned towards Robin and watched as his mate gulped deeply, a startled expression on his face. David brought Regina towards them, one hand on her back. When they reached the other men, Regina dropped her overcoat and purse unceremoniously into David's hands, and he fumbled to catch them.

"Regina, have you met Robin before?" Killian asked.

"I don't believe I have," she said, smiling tightly as she offered him her hand. Killian couldn't be certain, but he could swear she gave Robin the once over, eyeing him from head to foot.

Robin took her hand in his, holding it for longer than might be deemed necessary. "I'm certain I would remember being introduced to an alluring creature such as yourself."

She smiled again, this time a little less forced, then she nodded at him. "Killian," she said by way of greeting. "I see you still haven't learned how to button a shirt properly." Robin grinned widely at that.

"Lovely to see you again, Regina," he said, bowing slightly. "I was just telling Robin here how you both work in finance."

Robin raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't try to correct him. "I'm just a lowly accountant, as it were. What do you do, milady?"

She arched a regal brow when he called her 'milady' and gave Killian an amused look. "I'm a controller, actually."

"Is that right?" Robin asked. "But where are my manners, let me get you a drink." The pair moved off towards the kitchen bar as David and Killian exchanged a knowing glance and an amused smile.

"Well, then," David said. "I'll just go put Regina's things away." He motioned to her overcoat and purse.

"Wait a minute - Dave. You were going to tell me about the lovely blonde lass?" He gestured towards her as covertly as possible.

"Oh! Right. That's Mary Margaret's coworker. She's the new school counselor at Hillview. Great with the kids, I hear. She used to work with troubled youth in the foster system."

Killian nodded, desperate for any other tidbits he might glean about her. Like if she was single, for example, and if she might be interested in someone devilishly handsome such as himself.

He was just about to ask a follow up question ( _her name, dammit, what's her name?_ ) when none other than Will Scarlet appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He always had the tendency to turn up like a bad penny. One of the more low-brow members of their group of friends, he had a habit of bringing out the ire in Killian. Still, he was a part of their motley crew, like it or not.

"Will Bloody Scarlet, how are you, mate?" He held out his knuckles for a fistbump.

"Killian! You're just the bloke I was looking for, matter o' fact. I have a very lucrative opportunity I think you may be interested in," he said with his smarmiest of smiles.

Killian rolled his eyes. Not another one of his blasted pyramid schemes. He glanced back to the group of ladies, noting that they hadn't moved from their perch. _She_ was playing with her necklace, tugging the pendant back and forth low across her chest. He could swear her fingers were brushing across her splendid cleavage on purpose, a smirk and a quick sidelong glance confirming his suspicions. Was she toying with him? _Bloody minx._ Oh, he was going to enjoy meeting this one, he could tell.

"...and then after 3 months, you're bloody set, all the cards are stacked in your favor and the money practically makes itself," Will finished, giving him his best salesman pitch.

Killian sighed. "Will, mate, you're a decent fellow, but you really ought to take up making money the old-fashioned way. It's called earning it. Anyone can do it if they work hard enough."

Will's face changed from amiable to irate in a split second. "Oy! I was just tryin' to help ya out, mate, I swear it. There's a lotta good money to be made an' ya missing out."

Killian continued to sigh exasperatedly, especially when the object of his interest was getting up from her stool. Why did he have to waste his time on this bloody wanker when _she_ was waiting across the room?

Thankfully, the answer to his silent prayer arrived beatifically at that moment, touching his arm lightly and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Killian," smiled Belle. "It's been too long, how are you?"

Killian gave Will a hard look. "You're lucky your taste in women far exceeds your interest in money making schemes," he said. He smiled down at Belle. "I'm well, darling, how are you? You look lovely this evening."

Belle smiled back, wrapping her arm around Will's in an affectionate way. "Were you talking business again, babe? I thought we agreed to stick to lighter topics tonight?"

He had no idea what the clever librarian saw in the dodgy bastard, but he could at least admit that she kept him under control most of the time, even managing to teach him some manners now and then.

Will placed a kiss at Belle's temple before he hung his head. "I know, I know. I thought Killian might be interested, 'is all." He turned to look at him, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, mate."

"It's alright," Killian replied, noting Belle's expression of appeal. He decided to change the topic, for her sake, at least. "How's that rascal of a dog of yours doing?"

"Who, Toppa?"

"Topper, right. Last time I saw him he was destroying your living room, I believe."

They all laughed affably.

Will scratched his cheek. "Well, he may not have very good mannuhs, but he's a right splendid fellow, nonetheless," he said, smiling.

He noticed Belle gazing adoringly at her boyfriend, and Killian's heart constricted a little, a twinge of jealousy coming out of nowhere. It wasn't that he was interested in dating her, she was his friend and nothing more, but seeing the couple so happy together - and all the couples at the party - had the effect of reminding him just how alone he truly was. It had been a long time since he lost Milah, and he was finally beginning to enjoy dating again, but sometimes he wondered if he would remain a bachelor forever.

He cast his glance back to his mystery woman and noted the group had moved outside to the patio. _Bollocks_. Every moment that ticked away was raising his anxiety, as if she were a beautiful princess who might disappear when the clock struck midnight. He was determined to meet her before that could happen.

Half-heartedly, he continued his conversation with Belle and Will for the minimum amount of time that might be considered polite, then excused himself under the guise of getting another drink. He made it halfway across the room when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the intimidating form of Anton, a gentle giant, as it were.

"Anton, how are you my fine fellow? How's the plant research progressing?" He glanced out the sliding glass doors onto the patio with repressed longing. Standing up with her back facing him, he was able to admire the shapely curve of her arse and his torment continued, unable to walk away from the only bloke in the room probably lonelier than he.

"It's going really well, thanks for asking, Killian. In fact, I think we might have found a breakthrough in our stress tolerance field tests. I may just get another patent with my name on it." Anton bobbed his head up and down, for lack of a more sophisticated expression.

"Is that right? Well, good for you, mate. That's something to be proud of, for certain." Killian clapped his hand on his shoulder, wondering how many minutes this dull conversation would cost him.

He was partially saved from having to find out when David suddenly reappeared.

"Hey, guys. Killian, I was just going to show Anton here my new setup in the man cave. You gotta come check it out!" He pointed his finger behind him.

Killian raked an agitated hand through his hair, letting out a slow breath. "Sure, Dave, lead the way." David's childlike grin was so beseeching, he knew there was no getting out of this, beautiful stranger or not. It wasn't worth crushing the host's feelings, even if he had little to no desire to see this "man cave."

They stopped on their way past the kitchen and Killian poured himself another generous measure of rum. If he was going be to cockblocked all night, he was going to need more sustenance than the meager portion Dave had handed him earlier. Bloody lightweight couldn't handle two teaspoons of liquor.

The Nolans had a lovely house, which was the purpose of their housewarming party to illustrate. Beyond the great room was another hallway leading to the laundry, the garage, and Dave's "man cave," it would seem. Killian raised his eyebrows when he entered the room, as it was actually much more appealing than he'd have ever imagined.

The room was quite tastefully decorated in a nautical theme (Mary Margaret had good taste, what could he say) with navy blue walls and white trim and rich mahogany wainscotting. Against one wall was a monstrous flat screen television, with a couple of supple leather armchairs facing it. Tucked against the window was a pool table, and suddenly Killian wasn't so disappointed he came.

He ran his hand across the edge of the table, admiring the gleaming wood. "I didn't know you were a pool player, Dave."

David grinned happily. "Well, if I wasn't before, I am now!" he exclaimed. "Get a load of these armchairs, though, boys. Come on, sit down, try 'em out." He patted the armchairs.

Obligingly, he sat down in one while Anton took the other. He propped one leg up on his knee and leaned back, sipping his rum.

"Not bad, Dave, not bad at all," he said in approval.

"Not bad? These are freakin' awesome!" Anton chimed in.

"Just wait 'til I show you the surround system!" David said, grabbing a remote from the side table.

For his part, Killian was momentarily distracted, until he caught a glimpse of golden hair through the window, and his contempt blossomed deep in his chest. I thought a man was supposed to help his mates out, he thought tersely. Or was Dave going to insist on keeping him all to himself?

Twenty minutes later, when all the specifics of his new LCD panel and accompanying home theater system had been fully explained and fawned over, Killian was itching to head back to the party, his leg twitching nervously. He had to find a way out of here and back to more tempting company.

Just as he was thinking this, David finally said the words he had been waiting to hear.

"Well, boys, I should really head back out to the party. Mary Margaret's probably wondering where I've been," he smiled sheepishly.

"Yes!" Killian exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. He cleared his throat, trying to cover his blunder as David gaze him a quizzical look. "I mean, it would be great to hole out in here all night, but your lovely wife is likely to have _all_ our heads!" He raised his eyebrows for effect.

The boys chuckled as they made their way out into the hallway. When they returned to the kitchen, Killian craned his neck, trying to see if the beautiful lass was still out on the patio, but there was no one to be seen. Then he spotted a blonde head of hair spilling over the back of the sectional sofa, and he smiled to himself. There she is. And all alone, too. Perfect.

He was just about to stride over to her when Mary Margaret walked in from the foyer.

"Killian! How are you, Sweetheart?" she asked, coming in for a hug.

As he was hugging her, he spied none other than Graham Humbert walking over to the couch, smiling predatorily at _his_ lass. _Shit_. He hadn't counted on Fireman Graham to steal the show. If there was anyone here who was competition for the affections of a lovely lass, it would be him.

When he pulled back, his face must have been the picture of anxiety, because Mary Margaret looked concerned.

"Everything alright, Killian? Has David been showing you a good time?"

He forced a smile. "Yes, yes. I've just been made privy to the wonders of his man cave. And your house is lovely, Mary Margaret. I'm very happy for you both."

Her face softened, but she didn't release her grip on his arms.

"I was just...looking for someone. Ah! There he is," He pointed at Robin, still deep in conversation with Regina, and he looked at him questioningly. Before Mary Margaret could respond, he strode towards Robin, winking at him surreptitiously.

He and Regina were standing at the corner of the couch, so it was the perfect spot for him to pretend to be moving towards. He wasn't sure what Mary Margaret's opinion would be of him hitting on her new friend, but regardless, he had to move quickly before he blew his shot at even meeting her. Graham may be talking to her now, but Killian knew that a man who doesn't fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. He had no intention of conceding so easily.

As he rounded the corner of the couch, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Mary Margaret wasn't still watching him. She was not. Luckily, she had headed back to the kitchen to refill the cheese platter and her attentions were elsewhere. Robin was so engaged with his conversation, he either didn't care that Killian had pointed to him or had completely forgotten about it already.

Killian smoothed his hand over the back of his hair, preparing his cheekiest come-on and wondering what his in would be to their conversation, when he glanced towards the blonde speaking with Graham and stopped in his tracks.

Ice blue eyes framed a lovely face, and he realized with a sigh that it was not his mystery woman after all, but Elsa. She almost always wore her hair in a braid, so it was a bit surprising to see her long hair hanging loose around her shoulders. From the way she was looking at Graham, though, it was apparent why she had gone to the extra effort this evening.

 _Damn_. Perhaps the beautiful princess had run off into the night after all. Killian took a large gulp of his drink, letting the alcohol burn his throat. Glancing about the room, he noticed that everywhere he looked people were clustered together in couples, save for Anton and Leroy, who were laughing heartily about some nonsense or other.

Feeling defeated, he sidled along the edge of the room unnoticed until he came to the sliding glass doors, and he slipped out onto the patio, breathing in the cool night air. It had grown darker since he'd arrived, and the patio was lit meekly by a few outdoor lights and the watery glow coming from the pool. There were two large chaise lounges with canopies set up just out of sight of the doorway, and he wandered towards them. Circling round the first, he collapsed onto it, settling his weight against the pillows.

" _Bloody buggering hell_!" he groaned out, putting his hand over his eyes.

A melodious giggle alerted him to someone else's presence, and he sat up straight, turning his head from left to right. It was then he noticed long, sleek legs stretched out across the other chaise lounge, though her face was hidden from view. Then she sat up and pulled the canopy back a notch, and Killian's face lit up in a wide grin as green eyes peered back at him.

"Tsk, tsk," she chided. "Is that the way proper Englishman are supposed to speak in front of a lady?" She fluttered her long, dark eyelashes at him and his heart all but stopped beating.

Feeling his ears grow warm, he scratched behind one nervously. "My apologies, lass. I didn't know anyone else was out here." He looked her over and was even more impressed with her beauty from up close. There was something special about this one, he could feel it.

She continued smiling at him, so he decided to lay it on thick. "What's a beautiful creature such as yourself doing out here all alone?" he asked, giving her his best self-assured smirk.

She giggled again, and it was like music to his ears. "Well, it seemed the only safe place for those of us who came here alone. I felt a bit like the third or fifth wheel inside."

"I know the feeling," he sighed, liking where this conversation was headed. "You came here alone, then?" he asked. He glanced down at her left hand, which was resting on her thigh and was happy to find a bare ring finger.

She looked him over, but didn't respond right away. "That's right."

"I'm Killian, by the way," he said. "Killian Jones."

"Oh, I know. Mary Margaret already told me all about you," she said, smiling a secret smile. "The adventurous veterinarian from England, who plays pool and drinks rum. You're practically famous."

Now _this_ was a surprise. Killian sat up more, swinging his legs over the side of the chaise so he could face her.

"Is that so? You know who I am, and yet you haven't even told me your name."

She pursed her lips at that, but turned her head. "What fun would that be?" she asked coyly, grinning smugly. When she looked up at him again, her green eyes were flashing with mischief.

Killian didn't want to admit it, but she may have been right. The mystery was intriguing him probably more than it should. He longed to unravel her, piece by piece, know every part of her from start to finish. The only question was if she would let him in.

"I hear you're one of Mary Margaret's coworkers, that you are the new school counselor, and that you used to work with foster children," he told her, swirling his rum in circles and looking at it nonchalantly.

She arched a cool eyebrow at him, obviously impressed. "All true," she said simply, before continuing. "Which do you prefer, children or animals? Or is that an obvious question?" she asked.

Killian sensed a test, and he grinned at her. "Both, I think. I was a child myself, once, believe it or not."

She laughed. "Like a million years ago, right?"

"Perhaps," he answered. "Can I get you a drink? I'm having rum right now, as luck would have it. Care to try it?" He had a few tests of his own.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the chaise and facing him, their knees almost touching. "Alright, I'll try it," she said, before taking the glass out of his hand and raising it to her lips. He swallowed hard as her mouth opened and she poured the amber liquid between her red lips, leaving lipstick stains on his glass.

"Mmm," she purred. "Delicious. Tastes like toffee or something." She licked her lips slowly and suddenly it was a few degrees warmer on the patio than it had been before.

"It's yours, then. Have as much as you like." Watching her drink it was satisfying enough for him.

She laughed softly. "I'm willing to share," she said, handing it back to him and brushing his knee with her own.

He smirked at her, then purposely stuck his tongue out before taking a sip. Her eyes grew dark at the sight, and something provocative yet dangerous ignited between them.

"So, are you new in town, or just a new job?" he asked, passing the glass back to her.

"Both," she answered cryptically, so he pressed on.

"And how do you like it so far? Do you think you'll...stay?" he asked, his eyes flicking to hers. Something about her struck him as shifty, as if she hadn't spent a long time in one place before.

She took another slow sip of rum before passing it back to him and seemed to contemplate his question.

"I think I've got a pretty good life here," she said, as she considered him. "What about you? You used to live in England, have you been here awhile now? Ever think of going back?"

He shook his head. "My past is buried there, and I'd like to keep it there, I wager. Things are lighter here, fewer things to remind me of it." He almost said _her_ , but thought better of it. "Besides, my brother moved to the states a few years ago, so there's really no reason for me to go back now. I've got no family besides him."

The lass smiled sympathetically at him, her eyes full of recognition. Could it be that she, too, had lost someone? Or perhaps lacked a family, as he did?

She sighed heavily, her eyes cast downward. "I know what you mean. I've got no family, period," she said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "Except for Mary Margaret and David, of course. They seem to want to adopt me. What do you think? Should I draw up the papers?" She scrunched her nose at him.

Killian laughed. "The Nolans are good people, the hero sort. You could do worse for parents." He took a sip of rum, the glass now empty.

She looked down at his hands, and took the glass from him, her fingers skimming over his and making his heart race.

"Let's play a little game. We can call it a treasure hunt, if you want."

Killian raised one eyebrow. This woman was getting more enthralling by the second. "I do like treasure," he said, biting his lower lip.

"I'm going to go get us some more rum. Then I'm going to hide. If you can find me, there might be a reward for your efforts." She rose slowly before him, and he admired every last curve of her body before him, her floral scent filling his nostrils. It was all he could do not to reach out and pull her to him.

"Am I to wait here, then?" he asked, hardly believing what was happening.

"Mm hmm," she said in a low murmur. Then she bent down, placing her lips close to his ear and her glorious cleavage right in his face. "Be a good boy and count to 50," she whispered coarsely, her hot breath tickling his ear. Then she walked away, and he knew at that moment he'd follow her anywhere. To the end of the world and back.

Tossing one last saucy grin over her shoulder, she went inside the house. He wasn't sure if it was the buzz from the liquor or the complete and utter enchantment he was under, but he sat there for a full minute at least, grinning like an idiot, before he remembered he was supposed to be counting.

He turned towards the house, now easily illuminated since he was in the darkness of the yard. Searching the great room, he didn't see her anywhere. What he did notice, however, was a light flicking on in David's man cave, and David himself was clearly engaged in conversation with Mary Margaret, Robin, and Regina.

Killian smirked to himself. This woman was everything he had hoped she would be, and more. The attraction was undeniable, and he found himself thinking things he hadn't allowed himself to even dream of in ages.

Making his way into the house, he tried his best not to attract any attention, lest he be delayed again. He had his sights set on the treasure, and nothing could stop him from attaining it.

He slipped past the kitchen down the hallway, glancing behind him to make sure no one was following. When he reached David's man cave, he noticed the door was slightly ajar, a thin beam of light cutting across the hallway. Opening the door, he immediately closed it softly behind him, turning around to a miraculous vision.

 _She_ was there. Sitting on top of the pool table, legs dangling beneath her, a half-full glass of rum between her fingers. She grinned at him and he fell back against the door, entranced.

"You found me," she said, taking a sip of their drink. She giggled softly.

Killian felt a bit like giggling himself, but attempted to restrain himself. He strode forward, never taking his eyes off of her for second, until he came to stand right in front of her. He took the glass from her, and sipped slowly.

"So," he said, "what's my prize?" He dared move even closer to her, positioning himself in between her thighs, feeling the heat radiate off her body. From this distance, he could see the flecks of gold in her eyes, and the jut of her collarbone that he desperately wanted to map with his lips.

She stared at him long and hard before she grabbed his shirt in her fists and pulled him in for a kiss so searing he almost spilled rum all over Dave's new pool table. Her lips were full and soft, and it would have been enough until it wasn't and then he was tempting her with his tongue, seeking entrance. She obliged him, moaning softly as their tongues intertwined, moving together in a delicious dance that left them both breathless and eager for more. He had barely wrapped his arms around her, delighting in the feel of her warm body against his, when she pulled back, biting her lip and grinning.

For his part, he blew out a long breath, shaking his head. "Well, now. If that's the sort of prize I can expect, then I can only wonder what other games you like to play," he said in jest, running his palms lightly down her thighs.

She hummed in the back of her throat before she pushed him back, jumping down from the table. Wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled him down for another kiss, this time branding him with her tongue and biting on his lower lip, making his knees shake. Her hand ran down his shoulder to his chest, and she scratched lightly through his chest hair, sending shivers up his spine. He pulled her to him, pressing her torso against his, and he marveled at the feel of their bodies connecting from shoulder to hip. He ran his palm down her side, wanting to map every curve and yet not knowing how far she'd let him go.

When they finally broke apart, they both gasped for air as she toyed with his collar.

"I like you, Killian," she said, and he suddenly realized he still didn't know her name.

"I like you, too, darling. Are you going to tell me your name now?" He played with a lock of her hair, rubbing it in between his fingers.

She giggled, her eyes still dancing with mischief. Then she was pulling away from him, intent on the door while he could only stand there, mouth agape. He could go after her, he _should_ go after her, but something told him this was all part of the game, and if he were patient enough, all good things would come to him.

Clutching the door in both hands, she turned back to look at him.

"Goodnight, Killian," she said, disappearing into the hallway.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered to nobody but himself.

~/~

3 Days Later

Emma was sitting in her office, looking over a student's case file when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm not taking any more appointments today. You'll have to come back tomorrow," she said, watching the door swing open.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Standing there looking bashful as hell was one Killian Jones, adventurous veterinarian and drinker of rum. He was holding a bouquet of buttercups in one hand and a takeout cup in the other. Wearing a navy blue shirt practically unbuttoned to his navel, tight faded jeans, and a worn brown belt, he leaned against the doorframe. She had never seen anyone as handsome in her entire life, his blue eyes twinkling playfully.

"Hello, Swan," he said, taking her breath away.

Her throat was suddenly dry, but she managed to speak. "You found me," she said, grinning broadly.

"Aye. And I've brought gifts." He walked over to her desk, handing her the flowers and the cup.

"Thank you. What is this?" she asked, holding out the cup.

Killian grinned at her, raising his eyebrows. "Why, hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, of course."

She smiled at him and groaned softly, taking a sip. "Someone's done their homework."

Holding the cup out to him, she said, "Wanna try it?"

He took it from her and put it to his lips, taking a small sip. "Mmm. Delicious."

As he handed back the cup, he looked thoughtfully at her. "So, you like sharing then?"

She let out a small _hmph_. "I like sharing with _you_ ," she said, and they stared into each other's eyes, the happiness overflowing. This time when she giggled, he allowed himself to giggle too.


End file.
